dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Shallows
The Blood Shallows is the 81st layer of the Abyss. Traits and environment This layer is a poisonous, rotting swamp of blood. The river Styx flows through this realm, twisting around several of the plane's few solid chunks of land. White and sky-blue clouds float above this realm. The blood-red waters are highly acidic, readily eating through wooden sailing ships and visitors alike. Inhabitants The few islands here are constantly fought over by rival demonic warlords, leading armies of petitioners in pointless squabble. Demogorgon has several legions of demons stationed here, consisting of goristros and dozens of babaus, rutterkins, barlguras. Their leader is the being Gorgant the Two-Faced, a unique and twisted aspect of Demogorgon whose eyes weep blood. The nalfeshnee warlord Basthilwhim the Leaking, called the Bog Lord by his minions, commands an army of rutterkin which raid river transport on the Styx from a rotting wooden fort. Locations Feedgut All areas of high ground in this realm are occupied by the armies of minor Abyssal nobles who contend for control of the plane. The tallest of these is Feedgut, a ten square mile hill occupied by the forces of Demogorgon. An aspect of Obox-ob was imprisoned here long ago. Travel The 81st layer of the Abyss is a remote and somewhat obscure realm. The Blood Shallows connect to the Blood Sea, called also the Abyssian Ocean, which ultimately connects the layer to all other seas of the Abyss. Metal rods allowing plane shift directly to the Blood Shallows can be purchased directly in the markets of Broken Reach, a town in Pazunia, first layer of the Abyss. Due to the plane's relative obscurity, the rods are expensive, costing around 15,000 gold pieces. Ruler Rulership of this realm is disputed. Demogorgon has attempted to claim it, but this has been made difficult by lingering influence from its former owner, the obyrith lord Obox-ob, and the plane is contested by the armies of numerous petty tanar'ri warlords. History Prehistory In the Age before Ages, the Blood Shallows was once ruled by the obyrith lord Obox-ob, Prince of Demons, until he was slain by the Queen of Chaos. A single aspect of Obox-ob survived, escaping to the 663rd layer of the Abyss, where this single fragment of his being would gradually restore itself to its original strength. Unknown to the Queen of Chaos, a second aspect of Obox-ob survived, hidden in imprisonment within the Blood Shallows. This aspect continued to control the plane in secret, making it impossible for other demon lords to seize the realm. Ancient history The Blood Shallows was invaded by Demogorgon long ago. However, due to the influence of Obox-ob, he was not able to seize exclusive dominion of the layer, and his minions have fought over it ever since. Publication history The Blood Shallows are described in most detail in the adventure module Enemies of my Enemy, Dungeon #148 (Aug 2007). It did not appear in the list of layers in as it was newer than that book, but it did appear in the D&D 4th edition . References Category:Layers of the Abyss